Part II Let Me Remember
by md06783
Summary: This is the back-story for Unclenched, the story of how they came together. Please read and review! Nope, I don't own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1 Lonely Footprints

**CHAPTER 1 – Lonely Footprints**

The sun was slowly fading away. It was giving out its last and fiercest colours. As if there was a competition, the waves and the winds were growing stronger as well. The wind was getting wilder and colder. The sea was slowly building up its strength and hurling its waves on the shore.

The combination of the beautiful rawness of Nature's display and the fact that she was not there with him made him ache all the more. It made him remember her more vividly. He knew that he couldn't find solace in this place nor closure; but he always came and visited anyway. If he were honest enough with himself, he knew that he came here because he still harboured a small hope that she just might come back here. Here on _their_ beach where she left him almost 650 or so years ago.

He does not understand how Time works and he has no desire to understand. He deliberately stayed away when he knew that she was about to come into the world. He stayed further away when he knew that she was about to leave. He did not want to suffer a second time and he did not wish to alter any of his memories of her by seeing her with another man – even if it was himself.

Her family was no more in this time. He didn't keep track because he could see her in them. He could have approached them but he did not, chose not to.

After she left back in Sengoku Jidai, he just slipped into his role as Taiyoukai. Nobody needed Sesshoumaru anymore. What was needed was the iron-fisted demon lord to rule and be the master of the West, the Killing Perfection. Under his hand, the land prospered and grew. With Naraku obliterated, peace settled in the land. Youkai and human alike had a silent understanding of staying away from each other's path. He knew that Kagome's companions went their own way. The slayer and the monk married and had children. The fox kit matured after Kagome left. He shed his child-like exterior and trained. Inuyasha lived as a human with his miko, Kikyou. He also died as a human with his miko, Kikyou – happy and satisfied in their old age.

_'But why couldn't **I **have had that with my miko?'_ he bitterly asked.

He shrugged and turned to re-trace his footsteps to go back to their cottage. It is futile to ask questions that can never be answered.

Looking at his lone set of footprints along the shore, he was surprised to see a small set printed alongside his. The prints stopped as if washed away by the waves. He thought back to a time where his prints always had a companion. She had small, child-like feet too which he liked to massage and stroke. She hated it though.

**_ "My feet look like they belong to a hobbit, not a woman," she said wiggling her toes at him._**

**_He caught the offending appendage and brought it to his lap. "No, they look like they belong to a Kagome. They are perfect."_**

Suddenly, he couldn't bear the thought of going back to the empty cottage just yet. It was too empty and the echo of his heartbeat would be too loud and too apparent there. Too obvious that his heart beat alone.

Frustrated, he swiped his hair off his face and sat down where the small footprints stopped. He turned to watch the sun again, listening to the waves and feeling them crash against the shore. He felt as if he were the sea. He could imagine the sea being frustrated at the shore. It wanted to cover the land but the shore was there to hinder it. So it eternally bashes its waves like fists on the shore in hopes of getting its way with the land.

The Taiyoukai remembered a time when he was the same. He would just use his claws, poison whip or his sword and he can have anything and everything. But since Kagome, the truths he thought that were absolute became dust in the wind.

"Are you okay, Mister?" A small, sweet voice asked out of nowhere.

Startled, Sesshoumaru whipped around. A small, black-haired little girl was peering at him with concern painted on her face.

Sesshoumaru didn't hear or sense or even smell the little girl. She looked to be around 4 or 5 years old. Not since the great Inu no Taisho had anyone snuck up on him. He sniffed her discreetly. The salty air was making it a bit difficult and it was upwind. He could barely make out the girl's scent. But his senses told him that there was no aura or any spell on her. How did she sneak up on him? She looked like any plain, normal little girl so Sesshoumaru dismissed the incident. Maybe it was because of his remembrance and his exhaustion.

He pointedly ignored the little girl and continued in his contemplation. He thought that if he ignored her, she will go away. But he was wrong.

"You look like you want to become the sea," she said sagely as she sat down beside him uninvited.

"You look like you want to become the sea," she said nodding sagely like an old woman as she sat down beside him uninvited.

He turned to the little girl, puzzled at what she said. "Sometimes, me too. I want to spread out big like the see and cover everything and bash the sand and become many many bubbles," she explained with her fingers wriggling in the air and pinching imaginary bubbles.

It looked like that the little girl is not so normal after all. Most 5 year olds are not as eloquent nor do they feel as deep.

"Hn."

"Are those footprints yours, Mister?" Yet like most 5 year olds, she has a talkative streak. "Your footprints looked so lonely so I decided to make my own beside them so they can have company. I hope you don't mind," she said quietly.

She then started doodling on the sand beside him and started humming a song. She had a nice hum.

"No, I don't mind." He absently responded.

It reminded him when Kagome hummed to him when he lost Rin.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. It has been a very long time. About five years, I think.**

**I couldn't see the ending to the story so that's why I stopped.**

**But I saw it last night. So, I'm going forward with it now.**

**Do let me know your thoughts as I go along okay?**

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Failure

**CHAPTER 2 – Failure**

_"Are those footprints yours, Mister?" Yet like most 5 year olds, she has a talkative streak. "Your footprints looked so lonely so I decided to make my own beside them so they can have company. I hope you don't mind," she said quietly._

_She then started doodling on the sand beside him and started humming a song. She had a nice hum._

_"No, I don't mind." He absently responded._

_It reminded him when Kagome hummed to him when he lost Rin._

* * *

The small clearing was filled with miasma. But he wasn't affected by it. He was a poison inu youkai – no poison on earth could harm him. But Sesshoumaru had to admit that the miasma coupled by the poison in the air hindered his sense of smell. He could not discern anything outside of the clearing.

What remained of the puppet that Naraku sent lay in ashes at his feet. This time, it was a scorpion youkai with two tails. One tail with a poison sting and the other, with a poison sprayer. He had to give Naraku credit, he was getting more creative with each encounter.

_'But not enough to bring down this Sesshoumaru. Never enough.'_ He smirked, pretty satisfied with himself for the quick kill.

Flicking his sword to rid it of ichor, Sesshoumaru turned away from the carnage to go back to his camp. He needed to get away from the stale air, not being able to smell left him with a feeling of being crippled. Not to mention that the scent would seep in his clothes and hair if he stayed any longer.

A strong gust of wind blew towards him. Grateful for the cool air, he took in a deep breath and he felt his blood freeze. The air was tainted with scorpion poison and miasma. It came from the direction of his camp and the air had blood in it.

With a fierce growl, Sesshoumaru morphed into his orb. Branches and trees were incinerated as he flew by. In a heartbeat he was back at the camp. There were signs of battle and struggle. Arrows stuck everywhere as if an untrained archer was target practicing with a bouncing ball. He knew this scent of magic –it was from Inuyasha's woman. It would seem that one of her arrows hit home as it lay in a pile of ashes. She was swaying on her feet at the centre of the camp as she struggled to keep upright. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

Ah-Uhn laid belly up and unconscious at the edge of the camp. One side of its belly was torn open but was already healing. It fought well as evinced from its multiple wounds and scorch marks all over camp.

His golden eyes flickered to Jaken who was bloodied and blubbering in front of a napping Rin at a foot of a tree. It would seem that they did a good job of protecting Rin. But something was amiss. Why was Rin napping in the middle of a battlefield? Red warning signals were flaring at the edges of his mind but he pushed it away.

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru commanded softly. Normally, this would bring Rin to her feet and come hurtling to him. But the little girl still sat there in her nap. The signals flared brighter and he was beginning to feel irritated.

It was the miko who turned to him from across the camp with tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama. I am deeply sorry."

He ignored the Miko. "Rin!" He commanded in a much sharper tone.

Jaken, who finally took notice of his lord, squawked and scrambled towards him. The poor toad youkai seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack. He had lacerations all over his small body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your loyal vassal has failed you. Please forgive this lowly youkai," he wailed as he made to kiss Sesshoumaru's boots. "I will commit seppuku to atone for my failure."

As Jaken moved away from Rin, Sesshoumaru finally saw Rin's body. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He finally smelled, saw, heard and felt what he was denying since he got to the clearing. His sense of smell finally cleared and he knew it was true. He flung Jaken away from him with such force that he cracked the old youkai's head on a tree rendering him unconscious.

The miko was still limping towards him but he paid her no need. She was explaining that she was on her way home when she heard yelling and fighting so she came running. Jaken and Ah-Uhn were no match for the scorpion. It sprayed poison into the air and Rin got a lungful of it. She wasn't fast enough or good enough of an archer for her to kill the youkai immediately. It got to Rin before she could defend her. She was so very sorry, so very sorry because she knew how much Rin meant to him. So very sorry that she couldn't help little, innocent Rin in time.

Sesshoumaru made slow and deliberate steps towards Rin. With each step, he felt colder and colder. He knew that he was trying to deny what happened. Rin couldn't be gone. His youki flared around him in an attempt to free his Youkai. His Youkai wanted to blame Jaken, the dragon and the miko for not protecting his ward. But the rational Sesshoumaru knew that it was his fault, only his and no one else's. Rin was his ward, his ward. He was the one she chose to follow – not Jaken, not the dragon and not the miko. It was him, only him and no one else.

By the time he stood in front of the sleeping Rin, he was shaking from the effort of controlling his Youkai. His let loose a deep guttural growl. His youki was seeping out of his control. Ah-Uhn twitched in pain and so did the unconscious Jaken as the malevolent youki reached them. The whole forest was hushed as if it waited with bated breath for the explosion that was Sesshoumaru's Youkai.

Kagome was visibly struggling to keep her Miko under control. It was trying to break free in response to the youki swirling around. It was trying to protect her from the youki. The youki felt like naked blades dancing across her skin. Each step was pure pain and torture but she needed to reach the demon lord. She could feel his pain as vividly as she was feeling his knife-like youki on her skin. She needed to help him as she was unable to help his ward.

The Taiyoukai heard the miko's soft hisses of pain as she made her way to him. He acknowledged what she had tried to do for his pack. But he could not and would not guarantee her safety from him. She also failed to protect Rin. She was a miko who was sworn to protect innocent lives. She had saved countless other lives but why not Rin?

"Miko. Leave." Sesshoumaru ordered in a voice so cold that it should have frozen her on the spot.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. It would not do for you to lose control of yourself now."

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He intoned in a tone belying the malevolent youki she felt.

Kagome shivered and she knew that the calmer the Taiyoukai was, the more dangerous he is. But she had to stay. She promised Rin.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama but I simply cannot obey. I need to carry out my promise as a friend to Rin-chan." Kagome whispered.

The Taiyoukai's youki flared and swished around like an angry tail at the miko. It pulsed outward, pushing the miko back.

Kagome almost buckled under the onslaught of the cruel youki but she pressed on. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please calm yourself." Kagome said in her most soothing voice that belied her pain. "Look at Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama. She is at peace. She is still smiling even in her eternal sleep. You can be at peace as well, Sesshoumaru-sama. She loved you and had no regrets. You were her father, were you not?"

Sesshoumaru froze. His youki seemingly lost all its fight. Kagome almost fell forward when all the youki suddenly disappeared. She didn't realize that she was still pressing onward towards Sesshoumaru who has knelt beside his ward.

She hobbled forward. She was fully prepared for his backlash when she got closer and closer. At last she was at his side, but she received no reaction.

Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin but was not seeing her. His golden eyes were staring straight through Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome lifted her hand hesitatingly to touch his armoured shoulder. She knew that touching Sesshoumaru was a dangerous thing to do in most days, more so now.

She tried again, "Sesshoumaru-sama.."

Still no reaction from him. His eyes continued to be flat disks of gold. Careful of the spikes, she gently shook the youkai but there was no reaction, save for the mild swaying of his hair.

Kagome frowned. She has touched the great inuyoukai and she still had her hand with her. This is not good.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru was staring at Rin who was not Rin anymore. Her face was still the same as when she sleeps. The same expression and the same slight smile on her lips. But her bright floral scent is now overshadowed by death. Why was he so affected by Rin's passing? She was just a human child whom he tolerated to follow him.

Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly. He considered lying one of the most dishonourable traits. If he examined himself closely, he knew the truth. She was not just some human child. If that were the case, any other human child would do to replace her. This thought disgusted him.

No. He knew the truth. Rin was his pup. As the miko so aptly put it in human terms, he was Rin's father.

He was a father who failed to protect his pup.

Unnoticed by the miko, Sesshoumaru's claws twitched and clenched.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Changed

**Chapter 3 Changed**

_No. He knew the truth. Rin was his pup. As the miko so aptly put it in human terms, he was Rin's father._

_He was a father who failed to protect his pup. _

_Unnoticed by the miko, Sesshoumaru's claws twitched and clenched._

* * *

Sesshoumaru remained unresponsive. She didn't know how long he would remain like this. His youki and presence were practically non-existent. Though her human senses couldn't hope to discern it, she knew that the clearing reeked of blood and spoils for any youkai. She did not wish see what would happen if a foolhardy youkai stumble upon them now. She would be of no use as she was wounded. Her body hurt too much already. She no longer had any arrows and her bow was broken.

She heard groans behind her. She looked around, Ah-Uhn was already up and gently licking their wounds. Jaken whose wounds were extensive from defending Rin with his own body seem to be taking longer to heal. It might have to do with his old age.

Painfully, she walked towards the old youkai. "Jaken-sama," she said as she tried to help the toad youkai up. "I am very sorry for your loss of Rin."

"Filthy nignen, you have no right to touch this Jaken!" He brushed off Kagome's hands. "You have no right.." His words were harsh but were spoken in a shaky voice.

As Jaken turned away from her, she saw that his eyes were watering up as he struggled to maintain his composure. He lost and was now blubbering to himself and crying Rin's name now and again. Though Jaken has always been a character to deal with, she respected his utter and unfailing devotion to Sesshoumaru and to Rin.

"I am sorry, Jaken-sama." Kagome said as she shuffled away from Jaken in a respectful distance. "I would like to help with Rin, if you would permit this humble miko. But first of all, I worry for Sesshoumaru-sama. He is unresponsive. I have already tried to shake him but.." Kagome sighed. "Here I am, still alive."

"Filthy miko, you need not worry for the great Sesshoumaru-sama.. This Jaken will be enough to attend to my lord's needs and.." Jaken faltered as he hissed with pain, physically and emotionally. "This Jaken will tend to.. to.. to the human child, Rin."

Kagome noted that Jaken failed to add the adjective 'filthy' or 'lowly' to Rin's name. In Rin's short time here on Earth, she has changed not only Jaken but also the most powerful youkai in Japan. She earned the devotion from two of the most stubborn youkai she knew. A feat for such a small child.

Jaken shuffled towards the Taiyoukai who remained staring at Rin. He fell to his knees behind the unmoving youkai

"My lord, I will be attending to.. to.. to the.. the Lady Rin now.." Jaken said in a sobbing voice.

Jaken moved towards Rin but was met with a ferocious growl. In a fraction of a second, Jaken flew towards a tree's trunk with a crash.

"Jaken-sama!" screamed Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Understatement

**Chapter 4 - Understatement**

_"My lord, I will be attending to.. to.. to the.. the Lady Rin now.." Jaken said in a sobbing voice._

_Jaken moved towards Rin but was met with a ferocious growl. In a fraction of a second, Jaken flew towards a tree's trunk with a crash. _

_"Jaken-sama!" screamed Kagome._

* * *

He was a father who failed his own pup. Now, he will give his all to protect the body of his pup.

"You will not touch this Sesshoumaru's pup." Sesshoumaru said in a feral voice.

Sesshoumaru was now standing and his eyes have turned completely blood red. He was in battle stance in front of Rin and sniffed the air. There were two low level youkai. One he recognized as his vassal and the other one is the dragon that provided transportation for his pup. He paid no heed to them. They were harmless, they were packmates.

But there was another one in the clearing with his pack- a miko. She was wounded. He recognized her scent to be the one who travelled with his half-brother.

Youki was swirling in the clearing and a dangerous growl was vibrating the trees. Kagome was fighting against Sesshoumaru's enraged youki with what small miko powers she could summon. The youki was slicing against her skin, leaving her with paper cuts all over.

She looked back at Jaken. He would not be able to help now. He has been knocked unconscious against the tree. His wounds have re-opened and he was bleeding again. Ah-Uhn lumbered towards the toad youkai in an attempt to help him.

She turned back to the Taiyoukai. He was studying her intently and growling now and again. She didn't seem a threat to his pup as he knew her to be a miko.

Kagome struggled to stand. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she bowed to the Taiyoukai. She was not sure if Sesshoumaru's Youkai recognized her or not. She deemed it prudent to introduce herself and explain why she was there. He might consider her a threat given the situation. "I am the miko, Kagome, who travels with your half-brother, Inuyasha. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I failed to protect your daughter Rin and-"

Sesshoumaru lunged at the miko and snarled at her throat. "I know who you are, miko. You are not welcome here."

He dug his nails in her throat as a warning and flung her away. Kagome rolled a few times before coming to a stop near Jaken and Ah-Uhn.

The dragon called to her in concern. "It's alright Ah-Uhn. Sesshoumaru-sama seems to be a bit upset," she whispered realizing that that was probably the biggest understatement in the history of Japan.

She sat up and felt her neck. Her fingers came away bloody. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru back in his post beside Rin. His youki swirling anew around him. She noticed that his youki seemed to be cutting Rin's body in its intensity. If she didn't get the Taiyoukai to calm down, Rin's body would be brutalized and it might just break the proud youkai.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Not Welcome

**Chapter 5 – Not welcome**

_She sat up and felt her neck. Her fingers came away bloody. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru back in his post beside Rin. His youki swirling anew around him. She noticed that his youki seemed to be cutting Rin's body in its intensity. If she didn't get the Taiyoukai to calm down, Rin's body would be brutalized and it might just break the proud youkai._

* * *

The Youkai was impressed and confused by the miko. He did not smell or feel any fear coming from her. Even after clawing at her throat and throwing her away, she still looked at him eye-to-eye.

He snarled at her. The miko was getting up to her feet but she was obviously shaken. He knew that his youki was hurting her so he blasted it towards her. He was pleased to see her flinch and blood seep out of her wounds.

"Miko, you are not welcome here," the Youkai growled.

Kagome slowly stood up, deliberately showing her palms up. She hoped that this would show the Youkai that she meant no harm. "Sesshouma-"

Before she could even finish, he was on her. The young Taiyoukai has been taken over by his instincts. All the Youkai knew was that there was a Miko which meant a threat. He needed to eliminate the threat to his pup.

The Youkai snarled at the miko's throat. His claws digging into her soft arms. He could feel her flesh giving way and her blood trickling over his arms. He licked at the wounds on her neck, relishing the soft sizzle of her Miko blood on his tongue. To the bewilderment of the Youkai, the miko did not fight. Instead she continued to create shushing, soothing noises in her throat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, come back please. There is no time for this."

The Youkai snarled louder and bit into her shoulder, confused and frustrated that he was not getting the reaction he wanted from the human. He felt her flinch but other than that, she was still talking to him. He bit down harder, shook her and flung her away with enough force to break bones.

"Indeed filthy human, there is no time for this," his Youkai voice guttural with rage. "Leave."

Now, Kagome was not the most graceful girl. She has a habit of falling down for no apparent reason save for her moving legs when walking. But her travels with Inuyasha taught her how to fall down with the least damage to her and she applied it now.

As Sesshoumaru flung her away, Kagome kept her head up, folded in her limbs and rolled with the fall. She still felt the pain bloom somewhere around her back but at least she didn't have any broke bones. If she didn't break her fall, she might have had a broken leg by now or an arm.

"Who would've known that there is such an art to falling?" Kagome said to herself as she slowly unfolded her legs and arms around her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't do this. I am not leaving."

She was painfully trying to regain her footing. Her bleeding wounds were now clumped over by dirt. She was throbbing everywhere but she paid it no mind though her bitten shoulder was stinging mightily. There were more important things on hand that her insignificant aches.

"I mean no harm to your pup," she said in a low voice as she started approaching the wild-eyed Taiyoukai. "I am a Miko as you can smell. I am here to assist you."

He knew that she was no threat and at the back of his mind, he knew that she was an important miko whom he should not harm. But he felt the overwhelming need to wash his claws with blood, her blood. The blood of one who had the power to protect his pup in time of her need but failed to do so.

The Youkai shook his head and growled to himself. He knew he was making excuses to himself and it disgusted him. He was the one who failed his pup. Gold was coming back to his eyes as the Taiyoukai struggled to regain control.

Kagome could feel the Youkai's turmoil as the youki lashed around her. It was painful to her but she did not dare raise her Miko to protect herself. It would anger the Youkai. She tried to once again approach him.

The Youkai was so confused – he wanted to rip and kill the miko but he knew that he shouldn't. He wanted to go to his pup but dare not because he failed her.

His pup was forever gone.

No more annoying singing.

No more annoying skipping.

No more annoying laughter.

No more annoying giggling.

No more precious, annoying Rin to protect.

No more Rin.

No more Rin.

Suddenly, the Youkai let loose a long mournful howl. He gave in to his grief.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rumblings of Grief

**Chapter 6 – Rumblings of Grief**

_His pup was forever gone._

_No more annoying singing._

_No more annoying skipping._

_No more annoying laughter._

_No more annoying giggling._

_No more precious, annoying Rin to protect._

_No more Rin._

_No more Rin._

_Suddenly, the Youkai let loose a long mournful howl. He gave in to his grief._

* * *

Kagome froze. Never in her life has she heard, felt or seen anything more painful than the proud Youkai's loss. She couldn't help but cry as the keening howl echoed within her. The howl said everything what Sesshoumaru couldn't say. His loss, his caring, his memories, his pride.

All Kagome could do was to hum quietly behind him.

Whispering his name over and over again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Humming in tune to his howl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Wiping away her tears as she listened to the untold regret in the Youkai.

"Come back, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Clutching her chest as heaves of sobs threatened to break her at the magnitude of his loss.

"Come back, Sesshoumaru-sama.."

The keening stopped. The Youkai looked at her, gold was swirling into his red-tinted eyes.

"Rin still needs you for one last time, Sesshoumaru-sama.."

Sesshoumaru took a swipe at her with his claws and she cried out. The human miko dared speak of his daughter's name! She is not worthy of Rin's name.

Rin who made sunshine and rainbows out of nothing.

Rin who found storms wonderful and a beauty to behold.

Rin who feared wolves and braided his hair with flowers as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rin who was Rin.

"You are not worthy of Rin." The Youkai growled at her menacingly.

"I know Sesshoumaru-sama." She steadily held the youkai's gaze, unfazed by the fact that his claws were imbedded in her arms again. "No one is."

The human woman's answer expressed his sentiments exactly. She knew her place and for that, he will spare her. He looked around and saw Rin's little body propped against a tree as if in sleep.

The Youkai remembered its duty to his daughter. Gold returned to his eyes.

The cold slowly trickled back to his chest, pushing the turmoil he felt at bay – if only for a while until he finished his duty.

He snatched his claws from Kagome's arm and flicked her blood off.

"Miko. You need not stay anymore. Your presence is no longer required."

Kagome half-smiled. _No longer required._ It implies that she **was** needed earlier. It was a statement of appreciation though heavily veiled. Of course, he was a Taiyoukai would never admit that he _required_ anyone or anything.

"If you would, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would like to stay a bit longer if only to assist you in preparing Rin."

Sesshoumaru growled his warning.

"I beg of you. I was blessed as well by your daughter's life and I feel a debt of gratitude to her."

Sesshoumaru considered this. She is correct. Rin did bless everyone whom she came into contact with. Rin who eternally smiled and whose tears were sacred.

"Hn."

Kagome took this as his assent.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She stood up and went to Jaken who was whimpering in his sleep. She shook the old youkai awake.

Jaken screeched awake as soon as she touched him. "Rin! I have to protect Rin!" He frantically looked around, searching for his charge. When his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru kneeling in front of Rin's body, he sobbed out.

Kagome couldn't help herself and patted the old youkai. Even Jaken who professed a known hatred for humans has fallen for Rin.

"There, there, Jaken-sama. You need to get a hold of yourself. Rin still needs you."

Kagome was choking back her tears. The youkai was sobbing uncontrollably now and her strenuous hold on her emotions is giving way on seeing how Jaken was affected.

"Mah, Jaken-sama, you have to stop this. It is unbecoming of the great lord Sesshoumaru's steward."

At this, the old youkai reacted like he was doused with cold water. His first duty is to his lord and his personal feelings for the little girl came second.

Shakily, the toad youkai stood up. The staff of Four Heads as his support, he straightened his back and reined in his tears.

"I failed Rin and I failed Sesshoumaru-sama. I will not fail him a second time."

"That's right, Jaken-sama. Rin needs you to be strong now."

Jaken's eyes swirled with tears as he looked at the human woman beside him and nodded.

"I hope you may help in fetching cloth to wrap Rin's body, Jaken-sama"' Kagome said. "I will be helping Sesshoumaru-sama in the final preparation."

Jaken turned back without a word. Head-bowed and the Staff of Four Heads shaking as he went to find the needed items for Rin.

She turned to see that Ah-Uhn has lumbered towards Rin though they kept a certain distance. Ah was rumbling towards Rin as if to say 'Wake up Rin!' Uhn was shaking its head and bumping Ah's head. Ah only rumbled louder and snapped at its partner. Uhn was visibly shaken but rumbled comfortingly to Ah, as if shushing him.

Kagome choked back her tears and approached the dragon. Ah snapped at her but she was unfazed.

"There, there.. It's okay now. Shh.. Shh.."

Ah shook and pointed its head to the sky and rumbled at it. Kagome could feel that the dragon was shaking. Uhn laid its head down and was mournfully looking at its charge, rumbling at her now and then.

They both remembered how Rin hugged them and played with them. How she gave them flowers and fruits that she came across. How she protected them from Jaken who can be cruel sometimes.

They remembered a rainy day when Rin found a leaf big enough to shelter them. They did not grow cold but she still cared enough to find a leaf for them to protect them in the rain.

"See Ah-Uhn? If you hold it like this between your heads, you both won't get cold in the rain!"

Ah remembered how he just snorted at the leaf and turned away. He regretted it now. He should have snuffled her in thanks then.

They remembered how much Rin cried over the smallest cut on them. How she would fuss over the wounds, clean them and put strips of her own clothes on them so it would heal.

The shared memory was too much for the dragons and they struggled out of Kagome's hold. Ah was shaking so much and rumbling in his grief.

"No, no.. Look, Rin is okay now."

Rin was seated, cradled by the roots of the tree. The shadows of the leaves were playing over her features, making her seems like a dappled fairy-child. Her expression was that of peace and contentment.

"She is peaceful, Ah-Uhn.. See? It's okay, Rin loved the both of you."

At this, the dragons stilled and looked at her. Doubt clearly etched in their features.

"Silly dragons, would she have given you these flowers every single day if she did not?" she asked as she fingered ring of flowers around their heads. "We girls only give flowers to the ones we love best, you know.."

Both the dragons looked in disbelief at the flower necklaces then looked towards their charge. They slumped to the ground, crooning towards Rin.

She turned to Sesshoumaru. What she said was as much to his benefit. He knew he was listening, if only partially.

"We need to clean her body, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you would allow it, I hope I may accompany you to the river nearby."

She knew not to ask if she could help as she knew that Sesshoumaru would not tolerate her touching Rin. So she just followed the youkai lord as he carried Rin to the river, leaning against Ah-Uhn as she hobbled after him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Feed this starving author with reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Goodnight, Time to Dream

**Chapter 7 – Goodnight, Time to Dream**

_"We need to clean her body, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you would allow it, I hope I may accompany you to the river nearby."_

_She knew not to ask if she could help as she knew that Sesshoumaru would not tolerate her touching Rin. So she just followed the youkai lord as he carried Rin to the river, leaning against Ah-Uhn as she hobbled after him._

* * *

Kagome sat at the riverside watching as Sesshoumaru cleaned Rin's body. He gently held her head above the water and bathed her face.

Jaken arrived just in time with silks and clothes for Rin. Sesshoumaru dried Rin tenderly and clothed her.

He carried her back to the tree and sat her back. Using his claws, he started to dig Rin's final resting place and Kagome started to sing.

**_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes _****_  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away_**

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be.

Kagome alternated humming and singing – as and when her emotions let her. As she watched Sesshoumaru wrap Rin in silk, she couldn't help but feel the injustice of forever hiding her sweet innocent face.

Jaken started choking too. He had gathered Rin's favourite flowers and laid it with her in her silk. It was his final gift to his ward. He reached out to touch Rin's hand a final time but was stopped by a growl. Jaken drew back and cried silently.

Kagome went to the old youkai and laid a hand to his shoulder. But Jaken pulled away but he did sit down by Kagome's feet.

Ah-Uhn where bellowing loudly in their grief now. Fire was starting to come out of their mouths. Fearing that Sesshoumaru might not care for such display, she hugged the dragons – absorbing all their bellows of pain. Shushing them and singing to them as much as to Rin.

Sesshoumaru finally laid Rin in her final bed and started covering her. As he did so, Kagome could feel that he was infusing the dirt and soil with his youki. She could feel it building and covering Rin's final bed with protection. No youkai or human who can feel youki will dare defile the place. The invisible mark that Sesshoumaru placed on the area was a mark of a Taiyoukai's beloved firstborn.

* * *

Long after Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken back to the castle, Kagome was still humming and singing the song softy to the Taiyoukai who was sitting on Rin's Place by the tree roots.

The mound has been covered by white stones and Rin's favourite flowers. Jaken has taken unto himself that his ward be covered in the white stones – a symbol of purity and innocence, he said. He also planted her favourite flowers around the grave. "So that Rin will not be lonely and have company," said the tearful toad. "She said that flowers always make her happy because they always laugh and play with her. The flowers talk to her."

The sun was fast setting and Kagome is becoming hoarse. But the Taiyoukai still sat unmoving and unblinking in his watch of the mound where Rin lay in. A marble statue guarding his beloved ward. The occasional twitch of his fingers betrayed that there was any life in him.

But still, Kagome kept on singing. It was the least that she could do for the Taiyoukai and his pup. She had nothing to give and therefore, she gave her voice which said it all for her – her sympathy with the lord and her grief for the little girl.

Her final words before her voice finally gave up on her were **'_Good night, my angel.. Now it's time to dream..'_**

She continued humming until she gave way to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lullabye is by Billy Joel**

**Feed this starving author with reviews please!**

**If not I will go on strike and will not update for another 10 years!**


	8. Chapter 8 Dont' be sad anymore, Mister

**Chapter 8- Don't be sad anymore, Mister**

_Her final words before her voice finally gave up on her were **'Good night, my angel.. Now it's time to dream..'**_

_She continued humming until she gave way to exhaustion._

* * *

He remembers that night as vividly as if it was only yesterday. Not only was it because it was the day that his pup was taken so brutally away from him but it also a testament as to how brave she was.

She faced his Youkai bravely and head on. She managed to get him to recognize her that day, a fearless female who was able to stand up to him.

He was so lost in his musings that didn't realize that he was looking at her doodles on the sand and listening to her little girl chatter. For some reason, he felt compelled to pay attention to her.

"This one is our cat, Sushi. He loves to be petted on the tummy and he purrs like crazy. He also loves dogs for some weird reason."

"Your cat _loves _dogs?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes! Isn't he cute When he sees a dog, he goes up to them and tries to give them a bath!" The little girl giggled.

"Hn."

The little girl turned to him with appraising eyes. She stood up and dusted her hands off her skirts. She smoothed her shirt and stood in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You know, Mister. You look like a dog." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sesshoumaru was so surprised that he couldn't react in time when the little girl took his hand and put a shell in his palm.

"There, don't be sad anymore. This is a magic shell that my Mommy gave me. She said it will take away all the hurt. I don't need it because I am strong. I don't cry anymore even though Mommy went away. I have Jii-chan and Sushi."

There was a honk that and the little girl turned and ran up the beach. She waved back to Sesshoumaru who was still dumbfounded that a little girl thought herself stronger than him.

"Don't be sad anymore, Mister! I'm sure whoever you are waiting for will come back soon! Goodbye!" she cried over happily to him.

What a strange little girl indeed. Plain and ordinary she may be but very perceptive of the emotions around her.

"Empathic." He murmured. "Just like her.."

He remembered back then how she tried to comfort him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Feed this starving author with reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Miko GPS

**Chapter 9 – GPS**

_"Empathic." He murmured. "Just like her.." _

_He remembered back then how she tried to comfort him._

* * *

"Miko, wake up."

Kagome jerked awake and blearily looked around. Sesshoumaru was standing over Rin's resting place but he looked ready to leave. His swords were strapped to his hips already. She had fallen asleep on the dragon. Uhn curled his head around her to keep her warm. She absently patted his head in affection.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked hoarsely. "Is something the matter?"

"Go back to your packmates," he commanded without looking at her. With a final look at Rin's flowers, he turned and started walking away.

"Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried out with her voice cracking. "Ah-Uhn, wake up, Sesshoumaru-sama is leaving already."

The dragons sluggishly stood up, their heads swivelling towards Rin's grave. They gave a final crooning rumble to their charge and then made their way towards their master.

Kagome stumbled painfully after the dragons, doing her best not to be left behind. Her wounds were re-opening and she knew that if she didn't clean them soon, it will be infected or worse, her blood would be a beacon to youkai around.

"Miko, your presence is not wanted," Sesshoumaru's voice made its way to her.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama for imposing on you. But I would not be able to find my way back at this time of the night without guidance." She explained. "My friends are under the impression that I have gone home until the next full moon."

"You are not this Sesshoumaru's concern. Come Ah-Uhn," he commanded the dragon.

Ah-Uhn's heads looked from their master to the bleeding human. Uhn crooned to her.

"Go on, you two. Sesshoumaru-sama is calling you," she patted the heads. "I will be fine on my own." Ah snorted at her and looked at her in askance. Despite the pain in her shoulder, she swatted at Ah's head. "You doubt this great Miko, Ah? Now go on before Sesshoumaru-sama leaves you behind." Reluctantly, the dragon left her and trotted in the direction their master had gone.

Left alone, Kagome was painfully aware of all the wounds she had all over her body. She truly did not know which direction she had come. When she heard Rin's cries, she came tearing to her helter-skelter. Her backpack was lost in her haste to get to Rin.

"Now, what do I do?" She asked no one in particular. "I can't go back to Rin-chan's place, it will attract predators. I certainly can't wander aimlessly around the forest." She was starting to panic when an idea came to her.

She remembered Kaede telling her that every living thing had a 'presence' no matter how small. Being a Miko, she should be more attuned to it than most. But so far, the only things she was able to sense were the presence of the shards.

She breathed in deeply and tried to concentrate all her Miko to find Inuyasha's youki and her friends' presence. As she tentatively sent out her Miko, she was bowled over by a bright, golden light that shone not too far from her. It blinded her to everything else.

"Whose youki is this?" she muttered to herself. She tried to probe her Miko to see who had such a powerful presence but she was fast tiring out. She could only rationalize that it was Sesshoumaru. "Who else is could it be, right? He seems to be near enough to be Sesshoumaru.."

She peered toward the direction of the massive presence. Her Miko was not enough to probe further than this. If she waited for Sesshoumaru to go father out of her range, there was no guarantee that she could feel out her friends from her location. Also, if she could see how big Sesshoumaru's youki was, other youkai would too. No one would dare come close to the Taiyoukai, right?

"Well, except me, that is," she said to herself. "On the brighter side, who knew that I could use Miko powers as some sort of a Sesshoumaru GPS?"

* * *

Kagome was not certain for how long has she been walking after Sesshoumaru. It feels like she has been walking for years and years. She was beginning to feel light-headed from blood loss. But she knew that to stop walking and to take off her 'eyes' from Sesshoumaru meant certain death.

So she gritted her teeth and walked on.

But her ears were ringing now. Her vision was getting a bit fuzzy. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's youki very strongly though. It felt very potent and beckoning to her. She could also feel Ah-Uhn albeit very faintly, maybe because his youki is overshadowed by Sesshoumaru's immense presence.

"No! I can still walk on," she mentally rallied herself.

Then the next thing she knew, the ground was coming up to her very fast and then she knew no more.

* * *

At the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru could feel the miko following him. But he could care less. He was lost in the memories of Rin and his plans on vengeance. As soon as proper mourning has passed, he will hunt Naraku and kill him slowly.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ah-Uhn rumbled to him that the miko has stopped following them. Sesshoumaru growled at the beast. The miko was not his concern. He let her live and that should be enough repayment for assisting with Rin. The miko could bleed to death for all he cared.

He frowned. A toothy grin flashed in his mind's eye and a grubby little girl handing him human food. He knew that Rin would disapprove and would try to help the miko in any way she can. After all, she did the same for him when he was wounded. Rin would be sad if he left the miko the way she was.

Irritated, Sesshoumaru scented the air. Her scent has come to a standstill though her bleeding did not. He could also feel that there were several lowly youkai that were starting to close in. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and growled at Ah-Uhn that they were stopping for the night soon.

He continued walking with Ah-Uhn dragging behind him. He found a good resting spot and promptly settled down. As was his custom, he flared his youki to stake claim to the surrounding area. Death awaited the youkai foolish enough to approach the Taiyoukai's resting spot.

Ah-Uhn fidgeted a few meters back from his master. They knew that they shouldn't go but they wanted to help the miko. In the very short period that they have known her, they feel very protective of her though Ah would be hard-pressed to admit this. They knew that Rin was very fond of the Miko. Rin would be saddened if they did not help her friend.

Uhn was raring to go back to the miko but Ah was much more hesitant. Ah was waiting until master's breathing evened out. Though he knew that Sesshoumaru rarely slept, he wanted to at least know that the master has settled for the night before going to the miko.

* * *

"Aaaah!" Kagome screamed. Something green and scaly was licking her wounds!

A big head whipped around and snapped at her. "Eeeek!" She was about to get eaten alive.

Then she heard a familiar rumble from the green, scaly thing wrapped around her.

"Oh, it's you Ah-Uhn! I thought for sure it was a youkai that's come to eat me," she cried in relief. Uhn looked up at her but didn't raise his head from licking the gash on her thigh.

Kagome winced as his tongue hit a particularly deep spot. Uhn rumbled his apology but continued his ministrations. "Thanks guys, but what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Ah just snorted at her like it wasn't perfectly obvious what they were doing. He moved to help lick the shoulder wound she had.

"You used to do this for Rin as well?" She asked softly. The heads paused and then continued. "I really appreciate this, Ah-Uhn. I might be very well youkai-kibble by now if it weren't for you."

The dragons continued sealing her wounds in silence. Satisfied that she wasn't bleeding away her life blood, Uhn settled across Kagome's lap to keep her warm.

"By the way, where is Sesshoumaru-sama? Won't he punish you for coming over to me?" Uhn just rumbled at her and snuffled. "I mean, I'm okay now so you can go back to him if you want to. I don't want to get you in trouble with him."

Ah just snapped at her and settled his head behind her back so she could lean on him. "Okay, whatever guys. If he asks, you can tell him that I forced you," she said as she settled in against the dragons. Uhn rumbled against her lap as if laughing at her.

* * *

It felt like it was only five minutes later that Uhn was trying to wake her up by nibbling on her hair.

"Huh? Wha..? Oh, morning Ah.. Is it time to go?"

Uhn supported her as she stood up shakily. Kagome was still dizzy from last night. The blood loss was getting to her. She needed to get some liquids and nutrition in her. Not to mention, clean her wounds. She still had some cuts left and though her bigger wounds have stopped bleeding, she still needed to clean it.

"Where are we going, Ah-Uhn?" The dragons just continued to walk beside her, supporting most of her weight.

"Oh, I hear water! Can we go there please? I need to drink and wash." She was so excited at the prospect of a bath that she almost stumbled if not for Ah who was quick to catch her at the back of her collar.

Uhn rumbled his reproach at her to be careful. "Sorry, I will be more careful."

Ah just snapped at her and settled her on her feet. The dragon raised his snout and tasted the air. They made sure that they were downwind of the master though they were sure that the master knew what they were up to.

"Oooh! What a find! There are some berries and nuts that I can eat over there," Kagome excitedly pointed to a bush. "This shrub will be a good disinfectant as well. Thank you for finding this place for me, Ah-Uhn! Now I know why Rin loves you so much!" Kagome declared with a kiss on both the dragons' snouts.

Ah rumbled grumpily but looked rather pleased with the praise. Uhn just nudged the girl towards the stream. Both of them knew that it wasn't coincidence that the master stopped at this particular area.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Feed this starving author with reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10 There is no such thing as

**Chapter 10 – There is no such thing as coincidence**

_"Oooh! What a find! There are some berries and nuts that I can eat over there," Kagome excitedly pointed to a bush. "This shrub will be a good disinfectant as well. Thank you for finding this place for me, Ah-Uhn! Now I know why Rin loves you so much and I am falling for you guys now too." Kagome declared with a kiss on both the dragons' snouts._

_Ah rumbled grumpily but looking pleased with himself. Uhn just nudged the girl towards the stream. Both of them knew that it wasn't coincidence that the master stopped at this particular stream._

* * *

Kagome felt worlds better when she finished cleaning her wounds and eating. She cleaned her uniform as best as she could but it was still in tatters.

"At least, I'm clean and not bleeding all over the place," she said to herself.

She sent Ah-Uhn on their way to Sesshoumaru. Ah was beginning to get fidgety and was pulling his partner away as soon as he saw her looking better. Uhn was more reluctant to go. But she swatted their rump and shooed them away.

She was tracking them down using her Sesshoumaru GPS. She was amazed by the sheer mass of Sesshoumaru's youki. Now she knew why he is the most feared youkai in Japan. Even before this, she felt how powerful Sesshoumaru was. But now, she could exactly see with her Miko just how powerful the taciturn Taiyoukai is. He was like a compressed sun.

"I just can't get over it. It's what I imagine what a nuclear reactor would look like," she said to herself. "I wonder how other youkai sees him though. Can they also perceive youki like I do? How can Ah-Uhn stand so close him though? Won't he be too scared of that immense youki? But then again, Ah-Uhn is his dragon and he knows that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt him. Then, how about those other demons? Couldn't they see his youki? Or maybe they can't see youki properly.. Hmm, I wonder."

Kagome carried on her one-sided conversation with herself. She knew it was strange and her friends have often made fun of her habit. But right now, she was just missing them and her family.

"Mom is expecting me home by now. But here I am trudging after Sesshoumaru-sama, the walking nuclear reactor. I could be having a nice bath now and some of Mom's signature nan-kotsu ramen. I could also catch up on my studies and then maybe pop up at the school. Hmm.. But do I want to see Houjo-kun though? I wonder what excuse jii-san made up this time?"

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshoumaru can perfectly hear her. When she first rambled, he was irritated. It was bad enough that she was following him again. But for her to intrude on his thoughts about Rin, it was unacceptable.

But then, she started talking about his youki. From the way talked about his youki, it was as if she was awed. 'As she should be,' Sesshoumaru smirked to himself.

But then, what was a nuclear reactor? He prided himself of his education but the term is not familiar to him. Then again, everything about the Miko herself is not familiar. From the way she dresses and to the way she speaks. She often uses unfamiliar phrases and words that he never heard before.

Most of all, her smell is not of this world. Like Rin, he found her scent pleasing. Rin smelled of flowers, grass and the sun. The miko scented of oranges but mostly of magic. He knew of Kikyou, Kaede and other priestesses but they do not smell of the same magic. He understood that they all possess the same Miko –but Inuyasha's wench did not have the same scent as the others. Simply put, her scent did not seem to have come from around Japan.

"She must be from another country which may account for her strange clothing and words," he mused to himself.

* * *

A few days passed in this fashion. Sesshoumaru would stop to rest for the night. Ah-Uhn would 'sneak' off to lead Kagome to the stream and spots where she can forage for fruits and nuts. Kagome would take as much as she could so that it could last her for the day. As for water, somehow Sesshoumaru always seemed to travel near streams, ponds or lakes.

"Must be a dog-thing wanting to be near water sources all the time," Kagome said to no one in particular. "Maybe for Ah-Uhn though? Inuyasha never did care if there's a lake or stream on-hand when we travel. Or maybe it's because that fluff thing on his shoulder makes him hot so he needs to cool off now and again! But why won't just take it off though?"

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow at hearing this. He has grown accustomed to her talking to herself. He will not admit it but it helped him keep his thoughts from dwelling on Rin. Her chatter, though not directed at him, dispelled that silence that would otherwise have surrounded him.

Her one-sided conversation distracted him from thoughts of vengeance and ultimately, his failure to protect Rin. He felt disgusted with himself for blaming the miko earlier. It was dishonourable of him. Rin was his ward and not the miko's. It was his place to protect her and not the miko's.

"Rin followed this Sesshoumaru and not the miko," he muttered to himself.

If anything, though he will not admit it, he owed the miko for coming to his ward's aid. Though she was not able to protect her in time as well, her arrival at the clearing protected Rin's mortal body from being ravaged by the scorpion youkai.

This may explain why his dragon youkai became attached to the miko. He knew that the dragon knew that he was allowing them to go visit the miko that was trailing them at night. He knew that the dragon felt a debt of gratitude to the miko for protecting not only their charge but themselves. They were repaying their debt in the only way they know how.

She was about to jump into the well when she youki pulse over her. Then she heard a little girl's scream. She was running as fast as she could before she knew it. She knew that she should call for help but to do so would waste precious time in saving the little girl. She just hoped that Miroku or Sango would feel the pulse but she highly doubted so as the village was a way off.

"If only Inuyasha were here," she bit her lip at the thought. He should've seen her to the well but he disappeared as soon as the village came into view. She didn't kid herself, she knew where he went off to.

Shrugging the painful thoughts aside. She concentrated in putting all to reaching the little girl. She reached for her bow and quiver. She shucked off her heavy backpack as soon as she saw the clearing ahead.

Nocking an arrow in preparation for a fight, she skidded into the clearing. She saw Sesshoumaru's dragon youkai throwing pillars of flame to what looked like a scorpion.

"Ah-Uhn?" she asked. "Then the one who screamed.." She looked around and found the little girl who followed Sesshoumaru around crouching behind a tree. On seeing Kagome, the little girl ran towards her and hugged her waist.

"Kagome-neechan! Rin is waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama," the little girl said by way of greeting.

"Stupid human girl, I told you to hide behind the tree!" Jaken screeched even as he spewed fire at the rampaging scorpion youkai.

"Jaken-sama is right, Rin-chan. Go hide behind the tree while we wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to help us," Kagome urged the little girl in the direction of the tree.

"Hai, Kagome-neechan. Sesshoumaru-sama will come back soon. He said so!" The little girl grinned up at her. Kagome was amazed the faith she has in her youkai protector. The little girl didn't seem a bit scared that there was a dangerous youkai right in the middle of their camp.

"Of course, Rin-chan, he will. He won't let anything hurt you," Kagome smiled back at her though inside she was frantic with worry for the girl.

Kagome stood up and faced the youkai. She let an arrow fly as she run towards the end of the clearing to draw its attention away from the running Rin. The two tails at its back waved menacingly in the air. "Eat this, you big youkai!" she aimed for the eye. But for something so big, it was fast. It easily flicked away the arrow but without feeling the touch of purification. It roared in pain as it waved its tail as if to alleviate the sting.

The youkai eyed the human miko warily. It seemingly grinned at her maliciously as it pointed one of its tails upward. "Eat this, you small human!" the youkai laughed at her.

Green fumes slowly leaked from the end of its tail and spread through the clearing. Her eyes grew wide as the fumes reached her, it was poison! Automatically, her Miko pulsed to protect her. But Jaken and Ah-Uhn were not faring well with the poison. She needed to purify the air fast.

"Rin-chan, cover your nose and don't breath in!" Kagome shouted to the little girl. But the little girl thought that Kagome was calling to her. She went out of her hiding place and got a lungful of the poison as she called to her.

"Kagome-nee..?"

"No Rin, go back!" Jaken screeched to her as he struggled to run to her. But the scorpion just laughed and swiped him across the clearing. Ah-Uhn was swaying a bit on his feet as the poison took effect.

She saw the little girl frown as she tasted the air. Her knees buckled as she sat down against the tree. "Noooo Riiiiin!" She screamed. Kagome shot a purifying arrow towards the tree in an effort to dispel the poison.

She shot her arrows around the clearing as she ran towards the little girl, her knees buckling. She was sobbing as she reached Rin. "Rin-chan, are you okay?"

"…worry.. Kago.. nee.. Sess..sama.. here.. soon," Rin wheezed as she closed her eyes.

Kagome felt her blood freeze. "Rin-chan? Honey, wake up. Rin-chan please," she shook the little girl gently. "No, no, no, no.. Rin-chan! Riiiiiin!"

"Wha..?!" Kagome jolted awake as harsh, cold, cruel youki slashed at her. She quickly got on her knees and reached around her for weapons.

"Miko, you will cease wailing and trying to purify this Sesshoumaru's dragon," a cold voice commanded from somewhere above her.

Kagome registered the voice and the black boots in front of her. She looked up to find the Taiyoukai glowering at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing here?" she croaked. She looked around and found Ah-Uhn standing at least the other side of their camp. She must have released her Miko which brought Sesshoumaru over. Then she recalled her dream about Rin. She slumped down and tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry that I am so weak. I couldn't purify the poison in time, I couldn't kill the youkai in time," Kagome sobbed. "I was too late.."

"You will cease your snivelling, human," Sesshoumaru commanded. "What is in the past cannot be changed."

Ah-Uhn came back to her side and crooned to her. Kagome continued to cry, stifling her sobs against the dragon's side. An occasional 'sorry' could be heard from her.

Sesshoumaru watched dispassionately as the miko continued to cry about his ward. The Taiyoukai sighed mentally. He reined his youki back and settled for a spot under a tree not far away from the miko.

* * *

He was snapped awake out of his rest earlier when a wave of Miko energy washed over him followed by a piercing scream. At first, he thought it was Rin. There were times that she had nightmares about wolves. But as soon as he started the thought, he knew it not to be true. Rin was gone.

He then heard his dragon bellow in pain as the miko continued to lash out with her purification. The Taiyoukai could almost taste her scent of despair and anger. If this continued, the dragon would be nothing but a pile of ash. Rin would be inconsolable if this happened.

When he got to the miko's spot, she was thrashing fitfully in her sleep. Ah-Uhn was hissing in pain as the area filled with Miko energy.

"Miko, stop this at once," he commanded.

But she continued to cry out in her sleep. Sesshoumaru frowned. Normally, Rin would wake up and stop her crying when he called her. But this miko did not.

"Miko, you will wake up this instant," he intoned in a firmer voice. His irritation was compounded by the uncomfortable Miko energy that swirled around him.

When the miko did not wake, he lashed out with his youki hoping to tamp down the Miko energy. He smirked at the way she snapped in her Miko and automatically reached for her non-existent weapons.

Glancing back, her sobs were dying down to sniffles. One of the dragon heads was crooning comfortingly at her while the other nibbled at her hair. He looked up at the sky. The dragon did this for Rin too when she had nightmares. It all took one word from him and she would stop crying and go back to sleep. But he didn't seem to have the same effect on this human though.

"Gomen, Ah-Uhn," she patted the dragon. "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I just had a bad dream." Uhn snuffled at her and Ah grunted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered to the Taiyoukai. "I apologize if I disturbed your rest. Thank you for waking me up."

The Taiyoukai only slanted his golden gaze at her and returned back to watching the sky.

"You know, she was the bravest person I have ever met," she told the Taiyoukai. "Even in the end, she was comforting me and even told me not to worry. She was even smiling while telling me that her Sesshoumaru-sama will come to save us.."

Sesshoumaru flinched. So the wench knew and would dare rub it in his face!

Kagome gasped as she realized at what she just said. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't mean to imply that—"

"Silence, wench!" Sesshoumaru hissed as his eyes shone a reddish hue in the dark. "This Sesshoumaru knows fully that he has failed. It will not happen again."

Kagome's eyes widened at the intensity of the anger and grief that she saw in the Taiyoukai's red eyes. She tried again, "I only meant that—"

"Wench, do not to try this Sesshoumaru's patience and go to sleep," Sesshoumaru said in a deadly cold voice.

Kagome bowed her head and turned to Ah-Uhn. She felt so ashamed about the insensitivity of her words to the grieving Taiyoukai. She prided herself in being tactful. But her attempt at comforting the Taiyoukai made it look like she rubbed salt in his open wounds. Kagome cringed. She wanted nothing more than to see her Mom and have a good cry. She just wanted to share about Rin's final moments.

She peered towards Sesshoumaru. He was looking up at the night sky. Though his face was impassive, she could feel his regret and anger which was palpable in the air.

"I only meant to let you know what she wanted to tell you," she whispered knowing that he could hear her. "She wasn't afraid and she didn't blame you. Her last thoughts were of you, her caretaker, her Sesshoumaru-sama."

She waited to see if he would respond. When he didn't, she settled in against the dragon.

"Oyasumi, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and allowed himself a small measure of relief. It somewhat eased the weight in his chest to hear that Rin didn't cry and was brave until the very end. He didn't think that he would not be able to live with himself if Rin cried and he wasn't there to soothe her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Feed this starving author with reviews and love please!**

**To Chaos Ninja Dokuga: The question was why didn't he revive Kagome or Rin using Tenseiga.. The reason why will be revealed later on in the story. So stayed tuned!  
**

**To all the other readers who I made cry, I can't say I'm sorry because your tears are precious to me. It says that you enjoyed my story and that I was successful in relaying how the characters felt. To those who asked, yes, I also cry while writing. I feel what the characters feel as well.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 There is only the inevitable

**Chapter 11 – There is only the inevitable**

_"I only meant to let you know what she wanted to tell you," she whispered knowing that he could hear her. "She wasn't afraid and she didn't blame you, you. Her last thoughts were of you, her caretaker, her Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_She waited to see if he would respond. When he didn't, she settled in against the dragon. _

_"Oyasumi, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured._

_The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and allowed himself a small measure of relief. It somewhat eased the weight in his chest to hear that Rin didn't cry and was brave until the very end. He didn't think that he would not be able to live with himself if Rin cried and he wasn't there to soothe her._

* * *

There was something ticking her ear. "Stop it Shippou," moaned Kagome.

Ah huffed at her and tugged at her hair. "Ow!" She cried out, "What's the..? Oh, it's you Ah!"

The dragon stood up, unceremoniously dumping her on the ground. "Ow, I'm injured you know!" The dragon just smirked at her.

Kagome slowly got up. The sun was not even up yet. She looked around and found the Taiyoukai under his tree.

"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered to him. The only acknowledgement she got was the slow blink of his golden eyes. "I will be cleaning up by the stream and be back in a while."

When it was apparent that he will not be talk to her, Kagome went to the stream to clean up.

She was still sore but it was good to see that her wounds were healing nicely. The medicinal shrubs around the streams were helping her a lot. Even Sesshoumaru's bites were scabbing up with no signs of infection.

"I never would have guessed that Ah-Uhn's saliva would come in handy. Maybe I could ask for a bottle of it to take back?" Kagome said as she braced herself for the cold water. "Brrr! C-c-cooold!"

Kagome quickly sponged herself and dried herself as much as she could. She ate what she could as she gathered fruits and nuts for the day. She tried to move as quickly as he wounds would allow. She didn't want to re-open them but she also didn't want to get left behind by the Taiyoukai.

When she got back to the clearing, the Taiyoukai in question was just rising from his tree. "I'm back, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted him.

The Taiyoukai just flipped his hair back and ran his claws through it. Without a word, he started walking. Though she didn't expect any reply from him, she still felt a bit peeved. Shrugging it off, she instead beamed a smile to her dragon companion who nuzzled her, "Ohayou, Ah-Uhn!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to walk, ignoring the babbling miko in tow. Truthfully, he did not wish to travel with the miko. But his honour dictated that he care for the miko while she recuperated from her wounds. Wounds that she received from protecting his ward and wounds that he, himself dealt to her.

It was almost mid-morning and the miko was still silent. She did not talk to him or the dragon since her morning greetings. He took a delicate sniff into the air and confirmed that the miko was not ill. Aside from the mild scent of blood from her wounds, her scent remained the same. Her breathing sounded fine and the scent of her wounds suggested that they were healing well. He could smell the dragon's healing saliva on her as well.

He then realized that the reason that he could hear the silence is because he is waiting to hear Rin's normal chatter. Rin should be running ahead of him and playing. She would be going from one flower patch to another. She will then be presenting the prettiest flower to him and beaming at him in delight. She would then braid the flowers together and tie it at the end of his hair. Ah-Uhn would get a flower necklace while Jaken would get a crown.

By now, Rin would be getting tired. He would be stopping at a nearby stream so that she can freshen up and eat some fruit. Ah-Uhn would be cooling down as well and drinking his fill. Jaken would be complaining about the weaknesses of humans and he would just ignore them all.

"How beautiful!" The miko exclaimed in awe.

Up ahead was a large clearing of flowers. It would seem that the flowers were in full bloom as the air was clotted with their sweet perfume. The miko went ahead. She waded into the sea of flowers and called on to Ah-Uhn.

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself. He didn't mean to seek out a clearing of flowers but here they were. Had he been following the flowers' scent all along? Is this the reason why Rin always found the flowers she so loved everywhere? Has he been instinctually seeking out such places so Rin could enjoy herself? So that a human child can find happiness no matter how small in the company of youkai?

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his musings when he heard the miko laugh. She was making a flower necklace for Ah-Uhn.

"Here you go, Ah-Uhn," she said. "This is my thanks for taking care of me and healing my wounds. From now on, let's be friends okay?"

Uhn lowered his but Ah refused. Sesshoumaru could feel anger coming from the dragon.

"Ah?" prompted the miko.

Ah snapped at the miko and looked away. Her gaze landed on the withered necklace around his neck. It was Rin's necklace for him.

"Oh no, Ah! I didn't mean it that way," she said as she as she reached up to touch the dragon's head. "I do not mean to replace Rin in your heart. No one can do that. Rin is Rin. Kagome is Kagome. I only meant that I would love to have the honour of being your friend. The necklace if just a symbol of my thanks and offering to be your friend. If you don't want the necklace, it is fine. I understand. But please, don't be offended. I didn't mean to harm your memories of Rin."

The miko withdrew from the dragon. Uhn nuzzled the miko to comfort her and she smiled fondly at him. Ah continued to look away but he did snuffle her hair. The miko laughed and hugged him.

He was about to turn away when he caught her eye.

* * *

She was glad that Ah understood. It seems that he has difficulty accepting her and feels that his memories of Rin are being threatened. It was good that he understood that she will never do that.

She laughed as Ah nuzzled her neck. She turned away from his ticklish breath and caught sight of Sesshoumaru standing at the edge of the clearing. He was looking at them but he seemed far away. She knew that he was thinking of Rin.

This field of flowers looked just like the type of place Rin would love to frolic around. Kagome knew that the Taiyoukai was hurting though you wouldn't know it by looking at him. But she could feel it in the way his eyes gleamed, the way he stood and the way he looked away from her.

Kagome closed her eyes and offered a pray to the Kami. She thanked the Kami for helping her secure a travel spot with Sesshoumaru and she asked for guidance how to best help the grieving Taiyoukai.

She stood up and dusted of what remained of her tattered uniform. She figured that the best way to approach the Taiyoukai is just to be her normal self. This would be the best way to help. Be as normal as possible so that he wouldn't even realize that he has gotten over his grief.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Wait up, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called out. "Come one, Ah-Uhn, hurry up or else we'd be left behind!"

Yes, being cheerful felt loads better than being cautiously silent. Besides, Rin wouldn't like it that her Sesshoumaru-sama was sad just because she isn't here anymore.

'Yes, maybe this was inevitable,' Kagome thought to herself as she hummed while following Sesshoumaru retreating back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12 Clean

**Chapter 12 – Clean**

_Kagome took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Wait up, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called out. "Come one, Ah-Uhn, hurry up or else we'd be left behind!"_

_Yes, being cheerful felt loads better than being cautiously silent. Besides, Rin wouldn't like it that her Sesshoumaru-sama was sad just because she isn't here anymore._

_'Yes, maybe this was inevitable,' Kagome thought to herself as she hummed while following Sesshoumaru._

* * *

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome ventured to ask her silent companion. "Where are we heading by the way? I was wondering if you were heading to Edo by chance? I would love to see my friends again and go home for fresh supplies."

Kagome had been following Sesshoumaru for over a week now. Most of her wounds have healed and her soreness is almost gone. Sesshoumaru's bite s were the only ones that are left. With the way it was drying and scabbing over, she would say that it will be healed in another week. She flexed her shoulders and found that the pain is minimal now. It meant that her flesh have knitted well inside.

They have settled into a routine. Walk in the morning after sunrise, stop for a rest in the afternoon, walk on just before dusk and then sleep. She didn't question why Sesshoumaru allowed her to follow him. But she felt grateful because she was able to focus her Miko into healing herself more.

He pretty much ignored her existence even when she talked to him. He never answered, not so much as a customary 'hn' from him. But she was okay with that. But she really needed to know where they are and where they were heading.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that he didn't care. But she knew better. Why else would they always be near water? Why would their camping sites have medicinal plants? Why else would there always be edible mushrooms, fruits and nuts for her to eat when Ah-Unn mostly ate grass and he.. Well, she had never seen him eat. But she was sure that he didn't eat mushrooms, fruits or nuts.. Not if he could help it, maybe.

The most telling was the hot spring and kimono.

* * *

"You know what I miss the most about home, Ah-Uhn?" she asked the dragon who just nodded genially at her. "It's the hot water system. I can have hot baths at any time of the day and at any time of the year. Man, I miss soaking in my tub with my bubbles and soaps. What I wouldn't give to soak in one right now!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but listen in on her conversations with the dragon. He has come to the conclusion that the miko is at times delusional. She talked about the strangest things. What in the world is a 'shopping mall' and a 'microwave'? Now, she is talking about a 'hot water system'? Does she mean a hot spring? But why phrase it in such a weird manner? She really is such a strange girl.

Speaking of strange, her manner of dressing is most unacceptable. She is showing too much of her skin. Only the tops of her thighs are covered by her ragged cloth. He growled to Ah-Uhn. A growl so low that the miko did not even hear it. The dragon growled back a confirmation and flew off.

"Hey, wha.. Ah-Uhn where are you going?" Cried the miko. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Ah-Uhn is going away. He growled at me and went off. Is it something I did wrong?"

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"But Ah-Uhn.." The miko protested.

"The dragon is doing as this Sesshoumaru commanded," he said without missing a step.

"Oh, is that so? I thought I did something to offend him," she said. "When is he coming back? It's getting dark now. How will he find his way back to us?"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk on. He was not re-thinking the wisdom of his decision. Now that the woman was left with him, she will aim her ceaseless chatter at him. Now, the miko was fidgeting and was worrying about something.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," she began. "I know that Inuyasha is a hanyou but he eats regularly. No that's wrong actually, he eats more than regularly. If I don't control the food supply, he would finish my chips in one sitting."

'Chips?' Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked as he turned to the miko.

"I know that you are a full-blooded youkai and do not require regular feeding," she continued. "But I hope that you are not skimping out on your meals. It's just that I'm a bit worried that you haven't eaten in over a week. I mean, unless you do it when we're asleep.. But uhm, if you're uneasy of leaving me alone with Ah-Uhn, uhm, not that I mean you will be worried about me or that you would be ever uneasy about me or for that matter concerned about me.. Uhm.. Anyway, just please eat when you need to, okay? Just let me know if you need to eat and I think you would like to do that alone, just tell me and I won't follow you and I will just wait for you so.. Uhm.. Yeah." She finished lamely as she blushed under the Taiyoukai's gaze.

Sesshoumaru will not admit it but he was surprised. The miko was worried about his eating habits. Or more correctly, she was worried if he was going hungry because she was following her. It was presumptuous of her, that she admitted painfully. But mainly, her thoughts were for him – whether he eats correctly or not.

He did not know how to respond so he just turned on his heel and walked on. He remembered when he was wounded and Rin tried to get him to eat. This miko was also doing the same. No one since Rin has been worried about his health. Rin used to leave fruits and nuts beside him in an attempt to get him to eat. She lay down a portion of what she found and smile up at him. Though he didn't acknowledge the offerings, that didn't stop him from kicking Jaken when he scolded Rin for giving him human food. She eventually stopped when she realized on her own that he didn't eat fruits and nuts.

He was roused out of his memory as Ah-Uhn rumbled a greeting to the miko from a distance.

"Eh? That's Ah-Uhn!" Kagome waved at the dragon. "Hey, welcome back! We're here, over here!"

The dragon landed just as they reached a clearing to rest in. He sat down under a particularly large tree.

"Hey, Ah-Uhn! Where have you been, huh? I was worried when you suddenly took off," she greeted the dragon.

He growled an instruction to the dragon to show Kagome his pack. Uhn nudged his pack while Ah grasped the miko's shirt.

"Eh? What's that in your bag, guys?" she asked as she investigated the pack.

The package was made of rice paper that crinkled as she tore into it. He heard the miko's soft gasp as she took out the kimono. It was a simple white kimono. The only decoration it has was the white flowers printed on the red obi. He frowned. He didn't expect the kimono to have the colours of his house. His instruction to the dragon was to procure a simple kimono for a lady. If anyone was to see the miko in such colours, it may imply that he was keeping the miko. Well, he would just have to make sure that no one would see the miko in his company.

The miko suddenly jumped up and ran to his side. "Sesshoumaru-sama, domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Kagome gushed. "I will be sure to repay you for the kimono and I am sorry if my clothes right now are offending your sensitive sense of smell.. I don't normally wear the same clothes in a week but given my current situation right now, I can't help it. But arigatou again! I am sooo happy right now! I get to wear clean clothes at last!"

Sesshoumaru was close to being amused. It seems that the miko thinks that he gave her the kimono because of her smell. She didn't even stop to think that she is actually offending his sense of propriety. It shows where her values lay, though. She values being clean more than showing her skin. But then again, he took a delicate sniff at the miko, she didn't smell unpleasant even after wearing the same clothes since their meeting. It may be because she has a ritual to wash her body in the morning and at night. She is very clean for a human. Rin, on the other hand, only bathes when he tells her to.

"Ooooh, I am so going for a bath even if it's cold! Hey, Ah-Uhn, which direction is the stream please?" she asked the dragon.

Sesshoumaru growled another instruction to the dragon as he led the miko away.

After a while, he heard a shriek of delight and a shout of thanks to him when the miko finally found the hot spring.

* * *

Kagome was more than ecstatic as she pulled out the kimono from Ah-Uhn's package. The kimono was not only beautiful but it was also **_clean_**! It has been so long since she had clean clothes to wear. She did not try to think that the reason Sesshoumaru sent a kimono for her was because she was beginning to offend his sense of smell- that's just too embarrassing for her.

"Well, it's not like I have any choice," Kagome huffed to herself while scrubbing with what soapy plant she could find along the banks. "I mean, it's not like I enjoy wearing the same clothes every single day or that I enjoy being grimy. This is Sengoku Jidai for goodness sakes! No drive-inns, no convenience stores with convenient little bottles of bubbles, no cute little toothbrush with fruity toothpaste and the worst of it all – no shampoo and conditioner!" Kagome moaned as she dove into the water to rinse herself.

"So yeah, I don't have any choice in this," she consoled herself as she came up for air. "So I don't care whether the great Sesshoumaru-sama finds my scent offending."

Ah-Uhn just looked on, thinking that their new charge is as peculiar than the previous one.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she dried of herself. She soaked in the hot spring until her fingers and toes became pruny. But she was happy that all the grime and dust have been washed away by the hot water.

She flexed her shoulders and arms. The hot water helped in disinfecting her wounds. It also relieved the inner ache in her muscles. 'A week or so and I will be good as new,' Kagome thought to herself.

She carefully put on the kimono Sesshoumaru gave to her. She really liked the flowers on the obi. "These are moon flowers right, Ah-Uhn?" She asked the dragon. "Do you know where I can find some of them?"

The dragon lumbered to its feet and started walking off. Kagome picked up her newly washed though tattered school uniform and took off after the dragon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 Moon Flower

**Chapter 13 – Moon Flower**

_She carefully put on the kimono Sesshoumaru gave to her. She really liked the flowers on the obi. "These are moon flowers right, Ah-Uhn?" She asked the dragon. "Do you know where I can find some of them?"_

_The dragon lumbered to its feet and started walking off. Kagome picked up her newly washed though tattered school uniform and took off after the dragon._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was seated under a tree, as was his custom. It was a full moon with no clouds in the sky. The moonlight poured down from the sky filtered only by the branches and leaves. He was waiting for the miko to come back to camp before he started his nightly meditation.

His mind was turning over the time he has spent in the company of the miko. He thought that bearing Rin's loss would have been more difficult. But with the presence of the annoying miko, it has been bearable. He found that the miko and Rin have shared qualities. Though the Taiyoukai wouldn't admit it, he did observe what the miko does during their travels.

They talk in the same way. They can hold conversations with anyone and anything. They don't require the other party or parties to participate. All they require is for someone to be there to 'hear' their rambles. Even the tempo of their conversation when they find something very interesting that they just have to share it with you is the same. They don't show disappointment that he didn't pay attention. They take comfort in the fact that he's there.

They sleep in the same way. They have the same nesting place in Ah-Uhn's side. The dragon would curl its head over its bedmate for optimal warmth. They would pat the dragon's side and thank them for the day's hard work. They would then bid everyone goodnight. It didn't matter if no one responded.

They walked in the same way. They would take a few steps of a normal walk, roll on the balls of their heels to observe an interesting plant or a worm, take a skip and a hop and then, walk a few normal steps again. Then cycle would repeat.

Their joy in life is the same. It was as if everything they encounter is new to the world. It was like every flower, leaf or rock is unique even though there are thousands like them out there. He often wondered how Rin saw the world. How she could be in awe of every little thing. How she could be happy with the smallest patter of a raindrop on a leaf. How she could be delighted with Jaken's scolding. How she could find new things to be happy over every day.

He snorted at himself in distaste. He was paying more attention to the miko than he thought he was. This didn't sit well with him. He should be properly mourning the loss of his pup.

He could hear the dragon and the miko approaching. She took longer than usual in her bath tonight. It must be the hot spring. Humans did love soaking in hot springs.

"I'm back Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome beamed at him as she approached his tree.

He slid a golden eye towards her. She was hiding her hands behind her back and she seemed very happy about it. "Miko, why are you hiding the flowers behind your back?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's smile wilted. "You knew? Inuyasha couldn't smell past the sulphur near hot springs," said Kagome. "Here I was banking that I could surprise you."

"Hn. Do not compare this Sesshoumaru's superior senses to that of a mongrel," said Sesshoumaru disdainfully. "There is no comparison."

"Hai, hai. I've heard that a million times," sighed Kagome.

"Watch your tongue wench," Sesshoumaru said. "That you are alive until now is not a guarantee that this Sesshoumaru's good graces will last 'til the morrow."

Kagome all but rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to thank you for the kimono and this stop at the hot spring. The hot water helped in washing away the impurities from my wounds and it helped relieve the ache from my muscles," Kagome said with a bow towards him.

The miko though she behaved and dressed like a wild child, does have a bit of social grace. When Rin grows up, he would like her to be schooled in social graces and manners as well. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. That's right, Rin is no more. He should be in mourning instead of dealing with Inuyasha's wench. He growled to himself.

"As thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama, here are moon flowers that I picked for you," Kagome then presented the flowers to him as she smiled up at him.

This was too much! Sesshoumaru's hand snaked out and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Do not try to replace Rin," Sesshoumaru hissed at her as he pulled Kagome towards him. His slitted gaze bore into her wide, startled eyes. He turned her around and deliberately breathed along her exposed neck. He grazed a fang against her skin, where her jugular would be. He watched fascinated as goose bumps involuntarily rose on her skin. "You, miko, are not worthy." With that, he shoved her away from him. She stumbled onto her hands with a cry. The moon flowers scattered around her and their fragrance burst in the air.

Only Kagome's harsh breathing could be heard in the clearing. She slowly sat back on her heels. Head hung low, she gathered the crushed flowers. "I know, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said in a whisper. "No one is. No one can replace her. These flowers are a sign of my thanks, my appreciation of you."

"I have a son too, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would take offense to anyone who would try to replace him. I assure you, I wouldn't do that to you," Kagome explained.

She breathed in deeply as if to gather her courage and slowly got back on her feet. She looked up at the sky that he was staring intently at. The sky in Feudal Japan never fails to amaze her. The sky is so clear and clean. The stars were as numerous as the sand under your feet. She let go of her breath with a whoosh as she stretched.

He could hear her going towards him again. He growled a warning but her footsteps didn't falter. She took a few normal steps, rolled on the balls of her feet, took a hop and a then a skip towards his tree. He could feel her warmth from the hot spring as she stood beside him. Her natural citrus scent with the moon flower's fragrance wafted over to him. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and their hair. She stood beside the seated Taiyoukai for a while; the moonlight bouncing off his silver hair and her white kimono, giving the both of them a soft muted glow.

"Us girls you know, we only give flowers to people that we appreciate, that we like," she whispered softly. "Oyasuminasai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

Long after Kagome feel asleep, the Taiyoukai sat awake.

He could still feel the miko's warmth against his side as she stood beside him.

Her citrus scent still hung in the air around him with the moon flower.

He could still hear her peculiar steps.

He could still taste her at the tip of his fang.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please feed the starving author with reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 Different

**Chapter 14 – Different**

**Author's Note:**

This is dedicated to LoveInTheBattleField who seems to be counting the months and days until I update. Thank you for the reassurance that you are still with me. I am a loooong way before I finish this story. I see this story with at least four parts. I have a rough outline ready until the third part. Hmmmm.. I hope you all stick with me until the end.

A shout out to all those who leave me reviews, they are what keep me going. Your notes are what I look out for whenever I open my account. Big hugs to rockster0810, flynalien, PopcornCandyGirl109, Althea2005, Moons-chan, Kikireed and to a Guest who left me some love.

* * *

_Long after Kagome feel asleep, the Taiyoukai sat awake. _

_He could still feel the miko's warmth against his side as she stood beside him. _

_Her citrus scent still hung in the air around him with the moon flower. _

_He could still hear her peculiar steps. _

_He could still taste her at the tip of his fang._

Sesshoumaru became more aware of the miko since their encounter that night. Before, all he could see was how alike they were. Now, he started to see how she was different from Rin.

She smiled differently. Where Rin gave a toothy grin when she was particularly pleased, the miko would only give a hint of her teeth through her lips. Then there would be a dimple that would play on the left side of her lower lip and another one on her right cheek.

She laughed differently too. Where Rin's laugh sounded like a bubbling brook, the miko's laugh was like a tinkling bell. It was light, fresh and invites you to see what she was laughing about.

One particularly stifling afternoon, they stopped for a rest. There was no wind in the forest and it made the air sticky. The miko was back to wearing her scandalous attire. He made a note to have the dragon do away with the atrocious green dress that she called a uniform.

"Whew! It was a good thing that I changed to my uniform this morning," the miko sighed. "I really don't know how you guys do it, but I can't imagine walking around in a kimono in this heat!"

"It takes modesty, miko, which you obviously lack," the Taiyoukai disdainfully answered as he glared at the miko's exposed legs. The miko stuck out her tongue at him as she fanned her legs. Sesshoumaru added a note to have the dragon get a heavy kimono in replacement of the uniform.

The miko tried to make light conversation with him which he ignored. She soon gave up. She transferred her attention to the snoozing beast. At first, she watched how the dragon slept then suddenly, her face lit up. She took a particularly long blade of grass and stealthily crept towards the dragon. Uhn woke up but she made a shushing motion to it. It obliged and just waited to see what the miko will do.

The miko took the grass and ticked it towards the sleeping head's ear. The ear flicked back and forth but the head continued to sleep. The miko silently giggled. The miko transferred to the other ear which also flicked. This time, Ah faced its head the other way as if to get away from the offending ear-bug.

The miko moved so she could face the sleeping dragon's head. Sesshoumaru got a better view of the miko's face. It was then he noticed her dimples. It was peeking in and out of her cheeks as she tried her best to hold in her laughter.

She then decided to tickle the dragon's nose with the blade of grass. At first, the dragon's nose just twitched. Then, it snorted and snuffled. At last, the sleeping dragon's nose couldn't take it anymore. It snapped its head back and let loose a big sneeze. Ah looked blearily around. It looked surprise at the sight of the miko crouched in front of it. Then, it zoomed in on the deadly-looking blade of grass in Kagome's hand. The miko was openly laughing now which earned her a glare from Ah.

"Did you see that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome managed to ask in between her bouts of laughter. "Ah looked so funny!"

The Taiyoukai didn't answer but looked on. He did appreciate the silliness of the miko's little escapade. In any case, his dragon was not worse for wear.

The offended head was starting to get angry. Uhn bumped its head to its partner as if to pacify it. Ah realizing that there was no point in getting angry just sulked which made Kagome laugh all the more harder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep Ah," Kagome said as she hugged the pouting dragon head. "I won't do it again, promise. This is all Sesshoumaru-sama's kimono's fault."

The dragon heads both looked up at her in surprise. The Taiyoukai just raised his eyebrow. The miko leaned in close to the dragon's ears and whispered. "You see his kimono and how it covers all of his body?" Kagome asked as the dragon's looked at the seemingly indifferent Taiyoukai.

"See how the weather's hot and stuffy, right? It got to you and me didn't it? Well, that's what happened!" Kagome exclaimed as if it explained everything. When the dragon just kept looking at her, she elaborated. "Earlier I was bored, feeling hot, missing my friends and my son.. So I tried to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama but he wouldn't talk to me. Then, I saw you and got the idea of tickling you. Now, I realize that the reason why Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't talk to me is because was because his kimono was making him feel hot!"

"Has the heat addled your mind, miko?" the Taiyoukai asked.

Kagome turned to him and laughed. "I think so too, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The Taiyoukai then realized that no laughed like Rin and the miko around him. At court, youkai and human alike laughed not because of merriment but because of his position. Some laugh to bring attention to themselves, some to curry his favour and some to ease their nervousness. Only Rin and the miko around him with no thought of his position.

Sesshoumaru listened to the miko laugh as she tried to cajole the still pouting dragon. Her laugh was nice, carefree and inviting. 'It makes her look nice,' he thought. The Taiyoukai frowned at this and suddenly stood up.

Noticing the atmosphere change, Kagome looked to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He deign answer the unspoken question. He just started to walk away leaving the perplexed miko to follow after him.

* * *

She played differently. Where Rin would pick out flowers here and there, the miko would only take the few that she needed. Rin, being the child she is, oftentimes picked more flowers than Jaken or Ah-Uhn could appreciate.

She daydreamed differently. Rin would daydream of fairies, princesses and goddesses. The miko's daydreams were more on a 'practical' note, for the lack of a better word. Her daydreams consist of miraculously getting all of the Shikon shards without harming Kohaku and purifying Naraku. The taijiya's family would be resurrected. The houshi will be freed from the curse and will marry taijiya. The kitsune would have his family back as well. Strangely enough, there was no daydream about his half-brother, the corrupted miko and herself.. He did wonder about that. If she did have them, maybe she was careful to keep them to herself.

* * *

Kagome was ecstatic that they camped at another hot spring last night. She woke up early so that she can soak in the hot spring again before they started moving. She was able to gather enough flowers yesterday afternoon to make a nice flower. She planned on taking advantage of the spring since she didn't know when the Taiyoukai would decide to stop at another one.

As she was about to sneak by the dragon, it woke up. Kagome was able to stop it in time before it was able to rumble its usual morning greeting. She motioned it to go back to sleep but it stubbornly got to its feet to follow her. Kagome didn't have any choice but to let it follow if she didn't want her campmate to wake up. Before passing that Taiyoukai, Kagome laid a flower beside him. "Thanks again for stopping by this hot spring," she murmured.

What she didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was already awake since she first stirred. He usually woke up at the crack of dawn. He found it strange that the miko was already up. He decided to keep an ear out to what the miko was up to.

"Aaah.. Hot springs are really the best," moaned Kagome. "You know Ah-Uhn, after this is all done and Naraku is gone from the face of the Earth, I really hope that my Sango-chan and Miroku-san will get together. I worry for them both, you know. Miroku-san just can't seem to control that hand of his and Sango-chan can't handle that. She gets soooo jealous! Well, I would too if the man I loved went around touching all the women around. I mean, Inuyasha still..." Kagome trailed off. "But you know, Kohaku-kun will make a great uncle. Sango-chan told me how he liked to take care of the kids in their village. I could almost see them now.. Sangon-chan, Miroku-san and Kohaku-kun in a happy home."

Sesshoumaru noticed the miko's pause in her ramble when she came to jealousy and his half-brother. As he thought, the miko is very conflicted about the half-breed's relationship with the undead miko. His treatment of her did not help the matters either. It was wise of her not to daydream about her relationship with him. Daydreaming would cultivate hope and that hope would only turn to despair.

He absently picked up the flower the miko gave him. Hope is like a flower. It blooms when it's cultivated and easily wilts when neglected. The Taiyoukai wondered if deep inside her, the miko was actually keeping a flower for the half-breed.

* * *

Remembering that morning, the Taiyoukai came to the biggest difference between Rin and her. They smelled differently. Rin smelled of the sun and flowers that she loved to play with. Though the miko used flowers to scent her bath with, still had a citrusy scent to her with a touch of magic. Did the miko dabble in the magical arts as well as the holy? Looking at the woman-child, she did not seem to be one for it. She trips over her own legs, has a penchant for holding conversations with herself and uses strange words. On second thought, those same observations could be argued for her usage of the magical arts..

"Miko, why do you smell of magic?" Sesshoumaru abruptly asked.

Kagome who was busy telling Ah-Uhn about photosynthesis promptly tripped. She picked up herself and dumbly looked at the Taiyoukai. "Huh?" She intelligently asked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself," he said.

Kagome gulped and looked around uncomfortably. She knew that he meant about the well's magic and she couldn't let him know about it. She still wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru will be an ally or an enemy. Who knew what could happen if he knew? What if he outlived everyone and knew about the future? What if he tried to go for world domination?

Kagome's mind was in a whirl. She didn't know how to answer and she was the worst liar in the world. "Uhm.. Because.." she hedged as she frantically thought of a reason not too far from the truth. "Uh yeah, Shippou does magic. He showed me a trick or two before I left for home," she explained while rubbing her lower lip with her thumb.

The tip of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama twitched. "Miko, do not try this Sesshoumaru's patience," he intoned in a calm voice. "This Sesshoumaru can smell your lie."

He could hear the miko's heartbeat speed up as she fidgeted with her kimono. "Ano.. Sesshoumaru-sama, it really is kitsune magic.."

"Wench, do not insult this Sesshoumaru's intelligence," he said. He could smell it if it were kitsune magic. He discreetly sniffed towards the miko's direction. Though the magic scent was fainter now, it was still there. The scent was stronger when he first met her. It was as if it was fading as time passed. When he encountered them in the past, the scent had varied strength in it. Why is this so? Looking carefully at the miko, he could tell that she was not a native of this land. From the manner of speech, her dress and the way she carried herself pointed to this fact.

"The magic is connected to how you get from your home to this land," Sesshoumaru stated. From the way the miko's eyes popped out and the way her scent spiked with fear, he knew that he was right.

"How.. How did you?" Kagome stuttered and gasped. He hit the nail on its head without even realizing it. Just add in a well in there and a bit of time travel, he would have the answer. Since he arrived on it on his own.. "Well, you got me, Sesshoumaru-sama. You are exactly right. Magic is how I get to my home and back to this land," Kagome timidly explained. "But please don't tell anyone okay? Since I'm a miko and all, I might get into trouble."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the miko. There were no signs of fidgeting or lip rubbing. The miko seemed to be telling the truth. But he was still doubtful. She gave in too easily with her answer after her apparent effort to lie about it

Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as soon as the Taiyoukai's gaze left her. 'I swear, those eyes are weapons in their own right!' She mentally railed. 'It's like they're laser beams or ocular lie detectors or something!'

The silence that followed was very uncomfortable. The Taiyoukai could smell the nervousness radiating off the miko. Her Miko energy was also quite agitated. Granted that he was not exactly their ally and that he tried to kill them on more occasions that he could count, why hide her mode of transportation? Why magic? Couldn't she use horses instead? Also, why the secrecy?

After a while, Kagome meekly spoke to the Taiyoukai's back, "By the way, Sesshoumaru-sama, is there any chance that you may lead me back to Inuyasha's forest? I really miss my friends and my son, Shippou."

The Taiyoukai continued walking on as if he didn't hear her.

"I also think that you're okay now, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome added in a soft tone.

Sesshoumaru paused in his stride and slid a lazy golden eye towards the small miko. She met his gaze with a soft light in her eyes. The Taiyoukai only saw honesty and concern reflected in her eyes. It was just like the miko to think of others instead of herself.

"Why would you need this Sesshoumaru's help in going home when you can use magic?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He looked away and walked on leaving a furiously blushing miko.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me with some love please!**


	15. Chapter 15 Nothing to Forgive

**Chapter 15 – Nothing to Forgive**

_"I also think that you're okay now, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome added in a soft tone._

_Sesshoumaru paused in his stride and slid a lazy golden eye towards the small miko. She met his gaze with a soft light in her eyes. The Taiyoukai only saw honesty and concern reflected in her eyes. It was just like the miko to think of others instead of herself. _

_"Why would you need this Sesshoumaru's help in going home when you can use magic?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

_He looked away and walked on leaving a furiously blushing miko._

* * *

He was used to being roused from his nightly meditation by Rin's whimpers when she had nightmares. That happened once every two to three moons. But in these past dozen or so nights, Sesshoumaru barely made it through two or three successful meditations. To top it off, he was roused with uncomfortable spikes of Miko energy.

The miko would cry out as if in pain. She would curl into a ball as if to protect her stomach then cry out her friends' names. She also cries out for the nekomata and another one called 'Buyo.'

But most of her nightmares were about Rin. She cries out Rin's name and begs for her forgiveness. There are times where the miko grovels for Jaken, Ah-Uhn and him. If the circumstances were different, it would have been quite a scene. But with the miko crying her heart out and lashing with Miko energy, it was anything but. Previously, all the Taiyoukai had to do is to project a bit of youki and the miko would calm down. She wouldn't even remember what happened the next day. But the nightmare tonight seemed to be worse than usual.

The dragon's side was smoking as its flesh sizzled with purification energy. It was bellowing both in pain and concern for the miko who was crying in her sleep.

"Miko, you will wake up now," Sesshoumaru commanded as he lashed out his youki at her. Kagome was seemingly unaffected as her Miko energy protected her.

He increased the pressure of his youki with no effect. "Miko, you will stop this at once!" The Taiyoukai pressed on with his youki until he drew blood. But Kagome stayed trapped in her nightmare. Growing angry, the Taiyoukai knelt beside her. "Miko, you are but having an unpleasant dream. Wake up now," he commanded as he gave her shoulder a firm shake and a jolt of youki.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as soon as the Taiyoukai touched her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she blearily looked around her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what's the matter? Is it morning already?"

"You were having a nightmare. You lashed out with your Miko," he explained. He was puzzled that the miko sounded normal yet tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry about that," she said as she looked around for her bed companion. "Is that why Ah-Uhn is standing over there?"

"You do not remember your dream, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She visibly flinched as she looked away from the Taiyoukai. She fidgeted and rubbed her lower lip. The Taiyoukai frowned, "Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru, miko."

Kagome's breath hitched as she looked up at Sessoumaru with tear-filled eyes. When she couldn't hold in her sobs anymore, her face crumpled and she scrambled on her hands and knees in front of the Taiyoukai. "I beg your forgiveness, Sesshoumaru-sama," she sobbed. "I let Rin die. I couldn't protect her! I am a miko and yet I couldn't save her. She was right beside me. If only I was as good as Kikyou then Rin would be alive. Please forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The miko sobbed as her body shook uncontrollably with her cries. Finally, she collapsed at the Taiyoukai's feet with the weight of her grief.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss of what to do. With Rin, all he had to do was to tell her to stop crying and to go back to sleep. But the miko wouldn't even wake when told much less if he asked her to stop crying or go back to sleep. He remembered that Rin took comfort in stroking his mokomoko-sama when she particularly had a bad dream about wolves. So he unravelled a part of his mokomoko-sama and brought the tip down to the miko. She promptly grabbed onto it and held on for dear life.

The dragon then came back to the miko's side and started crooning to her. Its sizzled flesh was already knitting back. "Ah-Uhn, Im so.. so.. sorry.. hic.. I didn't.. hic.. mean to.. to.." Uhn draped its head over the miko's sobbing shoulders as if it understood. Ah continued to croon over her.

The Taiyoukai didn't know what else to do so he just stood over the sobbing miko. Though the salt of her tears were offensive, he knew that humans needed this in order to move on.

It puzzled him why the miko took on the burden of his ward's death. Though he did blame her for a moment before, he understood it within himself that the fault lay with himself. Rin was his ward. She was his responsibility and not the miko's. In order to fulfil his duty to Rin and to redeem his honour, he would have to take down Naraku. Naraku would pay for taking his pup's life and for slighting his pack.

Kagome calmed down after a while as she took deep steadying breaths. Uhn nuzzled her cheek as she hiccupped. She patted the dragon's side in apology and reassurance. "I'm a bit okay now, Ah-Uhn, thanks," she whispered to the dragon.

She hazarded a peek up at the Taiyoukai who was calmly gazing at the stars. Fluffing up the mokomoko-sama as she held it up from the ground, she softly called out to Sesshoumaru. "Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama and I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the still trembling miko. His golden eyes trailed her mussed hair, her wide eyes glassy from crying and down to her lips wet from tears. She looked like a fragile doll that can be broken by the slightest touch. A far cry from the fiery warrior-miko who fought beside his half-brother. The miko projected a strong and calm façade outwardly. But in reality, she could easily be broken. Proof is that she has yet to resolve her feelings about what happened to Rin.

The miko blushed under his scrutiny. He paid no heed to it as her Miko energy caught his attention. Earlier, it was roiling in agony over her as she cried. He then noted that it was his mokomoko-sama's doing. Now that he paid attention, the youki flowing from his mokomoko-sama was coaxing her Miko to settle down. This has never happened before. Normally, his mokomoko-sama didn't act on its own. With Rin, it just acted as a blanket and nothing more.

"I'm sorry, is it because I got the scent of my tears in your mokomoko-sama?" she asked as the Taiyoukai continued to say nothing. "Or you are angry because I let Rin.."

"You are cold," he told the startled miko as he dropped his fur on top of the miko, effectively cutting off her question. He watched in fascination as the mokomoko-sama's youki eagerly blanketed the miko who visibly relaxed.

He started to go back to his tree. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry about what happened tonight and I can't even begin to apologize about Rin.." Kagome started.

"This Sesshoumaru does not blame you. Sleep," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome decided not to push it further. Words wouldn't suffice and couldn't even begin to cover how sorry she felt about Rin. She shaped the fur around her and snuggled beside Ah-Uhn.

* * *

Long after the miko fell asleep, the Taiyoukai sat deep in thought. He could distinctly feel his youki calming down the miko through his mokomoko-sama. It has never acted this way before. Normally, it would lay inert and unresponsive. In battles, it would serve as an addition to his armour. It would at times fend off attacks from his person even without his command.

His gaze slid towards the sleeping miko. She was still plagued with bad dreams. But his mokomoko-sama seemed to be taking care of those. She did not need to bear the guilt of Rin's death to the point of having nightmares. She did not need to apologize because the fault did not lay with her.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back the skies. "There is nothing to forgive. Naraku will be the one to pay," he murmured to the stars.

* * *

**A/N: Leave this poor author some love!**


	16. Chapter 16 Boar's Ear Wax

**Chapter 16 – Boar's Ear Wax**

_His gaze slid towards the sleeping miko. She was still plagued with bad dreams. But his mokomoko-sama seemed to be taking care of those. She did not need to bear the guilt of Rin's death to the point of having nightmares. She did not need to apologize because the fault did not lay with her._

_Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back the skies. "There is nothing to forgive. Naraku will be the one to pay," he murmured to the stars._

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early the next morning. She didn't know how to face Sesshoumaru after last night. She knew that he didn't blame her but still..

"I just feel so responsible," she mumbled to herself as she washed her face. "Rin was with me at that time and I couldn't protect her. What kind of a miko am I? I couldn't even purify the poison in time.."

Kagome quickly changed to her uniform as she washed her kimono carefully. She groomed herself as best as she could from the water's reflection. Satisfied, she wound mokomoko-sama around her and gathered her kimono.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's mokomoko-sama sure is fluffy," she whispered to herself as she stroked the soft fur. "It's seems enough to cover a large-dog twice over!" She was quite engrossed by softness of the fur that she didn't see the owner ahead of her.

The Taiyoukai stopped her in time before she impaled herself into his armor. "If you are quite finished stroking my fur, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held out his hand for his mokomoko-sama.

"Oh, ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome greeted as she blushed. "Arigato for lending me your mokomoko-sama. It was very comfortable sleeping with it," she said as she unwound it from her. She gave it a last squeeze and a stroke before handing it back to the discomfited Taiyoukai.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Kagome. "You looked quite flushed."

The Taiyoukai turned his back to her while he attached his fur back to his shoulder. "We are going," he said as he stiffly walked away leaving a puzzled miko in his wake.

Seeing the miko hug and stroke his mokomoko-sama in an intimate way unsettled him. But it seemed that his mokomoko-sama didn't seem to mind it. If he read the way his youki wound around hers, he would say that it was more than happy and this made the Taiyoukai.. uncomfortable.

* * *

"Thanks Ah-Uhn for letting me use dry my kimono off you," Kagome cheerily chirped to the dragon. She spread her still damp kimono over the dragon's broad back. She was happily skipping beside the dragon while Sesshoumaru walked on sedately ahead.

"Do you think it will rain today, Ah?" she inanely asked the dragon. "What about—" All of a sudden, all she could see was white.

"Silence miko," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Her face was pressed against Sesshoumaru's long silky locks. She could feel the youki seeping from him. "Sesshoumaru-sama? I don't feel.." she started to say as her eyes grew wider and she gripped his kimono. "Four shards coming from the east! Oh my, four shards at once in one youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

A boar youkai came crashing towards them. It was at least 4 times as tall as Sesshoumaru and had massive girth. Acidic drool was dripping from its jaws. Its tusks were jagged and looked wickedly sharp. The most prominent part of it was the eyes. It had a wild, crazy look in it and it was constantly rolling around.

"I feel the shards!" the boar youkai screamed as it wildly looked around, its spittle flying around and melted the surrounding foliage. It zoomed its crazily rolling eyes on the petrified miko. "There you are, Shikon miko!" The youkai pulled out his jagged tusks and hurled it in Kagome's direction.

"Uhm.. Ses-" Kagome stuttered. She reached for the Taiyoukai but her hand met air. Sesshoumaru was already in the air. His poison whip met the tusk, melting it into nothing.

The Taiyoukai glanced back to the miko who looked panicked. It was understandable. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself with. He gave a sub-sonic order to the dragon beside her.

"Wait, my kimono!" Kagome exclaimed as her kimono fluttered to the ground when Ah-Uhn hoisted her onto its back.

"You will not get away, Shikon miko!" the youkai screamed as it started to go after the dragon.

Drawing Toukijin, Sesshoumaru charged towards the boar youkai's soft underbelly. However, as soon as his sword came into contact with the flesh, it turned hard as steel. Sesshoumaru jumped back as the boar lashed with one of its newly formed tusks.

"I have four shards, inu! It will take more than that to take me down," the boar boasted to Sesshoumaru. "That delectable onna has over a dozen shards. I will take her and the shards!"

"Impudent, low-life!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the shards are embedded in its left ear!" Kagome shouted to the Taiyoukai.

"Aaah! You are truly the Shikon miko, you can see the shards. I will take you and make you my woman! You will search out the rest of the shards for me," proclaimed the boar youkai as he got ready to throw another tusk at Kagome.

"You will die today by this Sesshoumaru's hand," the Taiyoukai coldly said as he streaked towards the youkai's head. Sesshoumaru not only sliced the ear but the whole head from the youkai's body.

"Hahahaha! I told you that I have four—?!" The boar youkai never had the chance to finish its sentence as its head rolled off its shoulders.

"Quick Ah-Uhn, get me down to the head so that I can purify the shards," Kagome asked the dragon.

The shards were purified as soon as Kagome touched them. But the problem was that they were still imbedded in the boar's ear. Normally, Inuyasha blew up the youkai so she had no trouble picking the shards. Though the underside is that she also normally got ichor and brain matter all over her.

But with Sesshoumaru-sama, no blowing up of youkai and no ichor. You have clean and neat cuts. But it'll be inconvenient to lug around whole body parts all over Japan as you hunt for shards. Then there's the problem of explaining to villagers why you are carrying youkai-parts around. Though she's sure that Miroku would be able to get them around that. But what do to about the smell when it started to rot? Kagome sighed and shook her heard. She must be really out of it if she was weighing the pros and cons of hunting shards with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome decided against asking his help to pick out the shards from the boar's ear as she took in the Taiyoukai's pristine appearance. 'Wouldn't want to get boar's ear wax in his nails,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome approached the Taiyoukai who was cleaning his sword. "Do you by chance have a small knife I could borrow?"

The Taiyoukai paused in his cleaning and looked the miko over. He found it ironic that the warrior-priestess does not have any sort of weapon on her. Deciding not to comment, he gracefully reached for the hidden knife in his boot.

"Keep this," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked up in surprise at her unexpected gift. The knife looked simple but she could tell that it was worth a hefty amount. The craftsmanship in its hilt and scabbard spoke of muted elegance that could only be of Sesshoumaru. She thought of refusing but decided against it. The Taiyoukai might think that she thought little of him that he could not afford to give away something simple as a boot knife. "Arigato , Sesshoumaru-sama. I will take good care of the knife and also.."

The Taiyoukai waited with a raised brow.

"And for protecting me from the boar youkai," said Kagome said with a smile and a blush.

Eyeing the miko's blush and shy smile, he flicked his sword a final time before sheathing it in its scabbard. "This Sesshoumaru was only protecting that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he said as he abruptly turned away. "Come Ah-Uhn."

For a moment, Kagome thought the Taiyoukai proclaimed her as his. But then again, of course it was Ah-Uhn who was standing right beside her in the line of fire of the boar's tusk. Her heart almost skipped a beat. She shook her head. She must really be losing it.

"Either way, thanks Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome bowed to the Taiyoukai's back.

A small "hn" was all Kagome got.

* * *

**A/N: Give me love, love, love!**


End file.
